A Mischevious Christmas
by goddess on earth
Summary: OneShot Kagome tries to tell everybody about Christmas and ... what's that? Humor and Romance? Thats for sure. Mischevious plots done in secret? By who, for who? Enjoy!


OOC ALERT! OOC ALERT! HEED WARNING 

Okay, everyone in this story is fairly ooc, okay very ooc, but I wrote this for the heck of it and to just put something up for Christmas. Don't read if you don't like randomness from characters which is what this is... Im still in school, and I wrote this about a year or two ago when I was stressing for my mid-quarter test to help lighten my mood... I also think my writing style has greatly changed within that specific time frame (1-2 years) which is quite a big difference when you are still learning...

**Here is my Christmas story.**

**Kagome tries to tell everybody about Christmas and ... what's that? Humor and Romance? Thats for sure. Mischevious plots done in secret? By WHO, FOR ****WHO****? Enjoy! **

**P.S. Both Sesshoumaru and Kikyo OOC and Pairings are:...Sess** x **Kag...Inu** x **Kik...Mir x ****San**

Btw, yes, I know my story is a bit out there with Sesshoumaru so … OOC and everyone acting well, OC as well with slight insanity, but what can I say, this is just a one shot and I wanted to put something up for Christmas, lol.

**

* * *

**

A peaceful scene of fresh, pure white snow gently falling down from the heavens to the already white coated forest floor when suddenly…

"OSUWARI!!!" Causing birds to scatter out of the trees as a loud thump-ing sound could be heard miles away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BITCH?!"

"For not helping me out of the well when I'm carrying this extra load for you and everybody else." Kagome grumbled as she set down her infamous yellow monstrosity and a gigantic red bag with random bulges sticking out at the sides.

"What's the extra bag for Kagome, one bag is heavy enough for a weak and frail human like you."

"OSU… You know what? It's Christmas and I won't let your taunting get the better of me." Inuyasha, who was bracing himself for impact, had a surprised wide-eyed look when seconds passed and still nothing came. Finally ridding himself of his evident shock, he asked "What are you talking about? What is this kuresu-masu?"

"I'll explain when we get to the village." Kagome already walking past Inuyasha in the direction of the village where she first learned her destiny that awaits and had made so many friends in.

٠♥ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♪ ♥ ♪٠

"KAGOME IS BACK" A blur of reddish-orange could be seen as it suddenly threw itself on top of Kagome and her already heavy baggage.

"Welcome back Kagome-chan, why did you bring so many items though?" Sango asked while looking curiously at Kagome's big, bright red sack.

"Yes, I agree with Sango-sama, why so much Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked while groping Sango's butt.

"HENTAI!!!!" Rang throughout the forest along with a loud SMACK, once again scattering the poor birds…

"Okay, mina-san, this day in my time, we celebrate Christmas, a time of giving. So I have gotten each and every person we consider an ally, a present!" Kagome squealed eagerly.

"Everybody? Does that include Sesshoumaru and Rin too?" Shippou's eyes becoming an inhumanly size.

"Yes! They're friends too! Which reminds me… Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Rin-chan!!!"

**Minutes later… **

"Kagome! You called Rin and Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin's eyes large with glee at seeing the closest person she has to a sister, while Sesshoumaru's were still steely, and if you looked close enough, they was also barely a trace of…amusement? Along with a ghostly smile, scarcely large enough to see up close.

"What was your purpose of calling us, Kagome?" Over the past two years, Sesshoumaru had learnt to warm up to Kagome, seeing her with a new sense of protectiveness, for after you spend enough time in the presence of Rin talking and playing with Kagome, you tend to feel attached, especially if they decide to include you.

"I want you guys to spend Christmas with us. Christmas is a holiday from my time, when you spend time with the people you care about and also for peace. So I wanted all of you to be here… Oh and let me decorate everything a bit. One second…" Kagome started moving inhumanly fast, decorating the Goshinboku tree like you would a Christmas tree to setting up a secret mistletoe right on a branch in a tree about 10 yards away, secretly hoping someone will go under it.

"Okay, there we go. Oh yeah, by the way, Inuyasha can you call Keade-baa and Kikyo so they can celebrate with us?" Kagome still decorating while Inuyasha ran to get them.

Kikyo and Kagome had formed a truce for Kagome was able to use her spiritual energy along with a finished Shikon no Tama to give Kikyo a new soul/life.

**Five minutes later…**

"Good! Everyone's here! Okay just a word of caution, there is a branch with red fruit-like things on it out in the trees somewhere. If you and the person standing next to you go under it or are within a radius of ten feet, you have to kiss. With the exception that if they are of the same gender, if they are of different genders, then they HAVE to kiss. To make sure, I put some of my miko energy into it to make sure they do kiss." By now, Kagome had an evil glint in her eyes, along with a sly smile.

"So you're saying that whoever goes under, must kiss the person they are with, but what if they aren't with anyone, but simply walking alone?" Sango asked, while tilting her head, confusion clearly showing in her chocolate colored eyes.

"My miko energy will drag them to kiss the closest person of the opposite gender within a 5 mile radius. Now, let's finish prepping the food and everything else. Sango, Keade, Kikyo; can you help me prepare while the guys and children talk amongst themselves?" Kagome looking at them with large puppy dog eyes, desperately pleading them to help.

"We shall child, if ye all go and start now, ye shall be done within a good twenty minutes." With that said, the women went to Keade's hut to finish cooking, leaving the guys to talk in private.

**With the guys…**

"So Sesshoumaru-sama. I see that you have an interest in a certain Kagome-sama." Miroku wiggling his eyebrows accompanied with an inhumanly large, sly grin, and a certain amount of mischievousness in his lavender eyes.

"…" Was all they had for a reply from the ever so cold demon lord.

"It is true isn't Sesshoumaru, you big flee bag? I always wanted a younger sister… This is the perfect time to make your move, because you can use this mestl-tow thing to your advantage. 'Kay?" Inuyasha with the same evil glint in his eyes as Miroku, just without the pervertiveness as the monk.

"Fine, if that is your wish." A still calm looking Sesshoumaru replied, while on the inside, he was practically jumping for joy.

"Yeah, okay. So here is the plan." Miroku, still smiling, told his fellow men, the plan to get Sesshoumaru to steal Kagome's heart.

**With the girls in Keade's hut…**

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Kikyo?"

"I was wondering. If you … still like Inuyasha." A timid Kikyo asked Kagome with her obvious nervousness.

"Of course not! I think of him now as a brother instead of a lover."

"So you wouldn't mind if he courted me?"

"No way! He asked you? That's so good Kiki-chan! I'm so happy for you!"

"Besides, Kag-chan now has her eyes for **another** silver haired and gold eyed inu youkai." Sango had the same devious smirk, taunting her friend to protest.

"I do not!" Denied Kagome, who was sitting over the fire, cooking the fish until a light golden brown.

"Ye have to agree with Sango on this one Kagome. Ye best have noticed by now that Lord Sesshoumaru has a softer, gentler look in his eyes when you are in his presence. Let alone when ye smiles." Keade added with a suggestive, yet innocent smile, which told you she was not lying.

"… W-what should I do? Do I g-go and ask him? Do I f-flirt with him? Um, um… I don't know what to do!" A frustrated Kagome, now breathless after stuttering that mouth full out in a single breath.

"Well Kags… Remember that mestl-tow thing you were telling us about?" Kikyo asked with a look of pure deviousness evident in her chocolate brown eyes, now fully alive with glee.

"Yeah…" Kagome feeling a little uncertain with everybody smiling so evilly and she bet she knew what they were smiling about.

"_Weeell_… You could come up with a plan to accidentally pass under it and make sure that Sesshoumaru is the closest within range."

"…" Kagome blushing a deep tomato red color, with wide eyes.

"See! I knew you would want to. And judging by the color of that blush on your face, I say that you** really** desperately like him." Kikyo added, making her blush ten times darker then her already tomato red cheeks. This of course only added to Kikyo's glee.

"So when Kagome…" Kikyo and Sango telling everyone the plan they came up with on the right on the spot.

**Twenty Minutes later…**

"Everything is ready you guys, come eat!"

"Good, I didn't eat breakfast this morning and … HEY! Where is all the ramen?"

"…" Was everyone's reply except Kagome …

"Inuyaaaaasha…" Kagome said in a **way too** sugary innocent voice that sent shivers down everyone's spine. "Would you want some ramen instead of the food that we helped prepare? Kikyo helped you know. Are you stating, by denying the food prepared, that we are bad cooks? Does it smell disgusting? Is that why Inuyasha? Do you want me to make you ramen now?" Kagome asked still in her sugar coated voice that promised him pain if he answered back.

"Um… No, no, no, no! I meant that I was so use to ramen and eating this delicacy, which is too formal for my lowly standards. I meant that I did not need such pampering but I will eat and enjoy it since you prepared it specially." Inuyasha said with a smile hoping that she will forgive him.

"Hehehe … Nice save Inuyasha." Miroku said in between laughter.

**After Lunch…**

"So… Does anybody want to play one of Kagome-sama's future games?"

"Yeah! Shippou and Rin will! Rin is good at games!"

"Miroku, what game did you have in mind?"

"I wish to play that game where everyone runs from that one infected person." said Miroku. _'Step 1 of Operation steal Kagome's Heart, or O.S.K.H. is complete.'_

"Okay, who shall be 'IT'?" Kagome looking around for any volunteers.

"I volunteer Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha said while raising Sesshoumaru's hand.

'_Step 2 of O.S.K.H. is complete.'_

'_This is going quite well… Now, all we just have to get Sesshoumaru to chase Kag-chan.'_

"Okay, since Sesshoumaru is inhumanly fast, give us a minute to cover our scents and a head start." Kagome said while not noticing that Sango sprayed her with one of her perfumes of vanilla and cinnamon. Then after Sango sprayed Kagome, she gave the perfume to Miroku because they were all planning together. The only ones who did not know of the full plan were Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and the children.

After Sango gave the perfume bottle to Miroku, he went over to Sesshoumaru and gave him the bottle while whispering to him "That is what we sprayed on Kagome, so when she hides her natural scent, that will stay on her. So all you need to do is to sniff that stuff and memorize it then wait for her to go by the mistletoe then get to her before anyone accidentally bumps into her."

**Five Minutes Later…**

'Finally she is almost at the tree with the mistletoe. I better get going.' Sesshoumaru sped of in that direction, always remaining the closest.

'I think she forgot where she had put it, or else she would be steering clear of that area… Five more feet…four…three…two…one…bingo!' Sesshoumaru heading straight to Kagome.

"OH NO! I stepped under the mistletoe!" Was heard throughout the village as the rest of the group, minus Kagome and Sesshoumaru, went to witness the soon-to be-couple's kiss.

Kagome could be seen dragged by some invisible force to Sesshoumaru who was just pulling into the clearing.

"Is something wrong, Kagome?" Sesshoumaru's voice, filled with taunting mischievousness.

Kagome, now even redder she was earlier today while talking with Kikyo. "Um… Well… You see… I was running whmph…Mmm…" Kagome was cut off as Sesshoumaru forcefully, yet gently, crashed his lips on top of her own, successfully cutting of her words.

It ended all too soon when a stifled giggling could be heard from bush just feet away…

The bush was shoved aside and the rest of the group could be seen watching them watch each other. It was a tense silence for a couple of seconds when suddenly…

"Ha! I knew it would work! Oh yeah, you guys have been denying the fact you each have a crush on each other, and you didn't know the other's feelings were mutual." A proud Inuyasha stated looking smug after he stated that he knew something they didn't for once.

"Well… Since Sesshoumaru and I had a kiss… It is only fair if we returned the favor…" As soon as the words came out of her mouth, she began to glow blue and then Sango and Miroku smashed together in a lip lock, while the same thing happened to Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Hahaha! Gotcha!" Kagome and the children now laughing their heads off, while Sesshoumaru settling for a small smile, chuckling to himself, so soft that you had to be right next to his lips to hear it.

"Adults are crazy…" Shippou stated, while Rin nodding her head in agreement.

* * *

merry christmas**  
**  
Hope you enjoyed it, Btw, yes, I know my story is a bit out there with Sesshoumaru so … OOC and everyone acting with slight insanity, more like VERY OOC but what can I say, this is just a one shot and I wanted to put something up for Christmas, lol. 


End file.
